


Just Like A Family

by xxcat112



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcat112/pseuds/xxcat112
Summary: Reader is faced with a tough decision, face her feelings or take a job halfway across the world. Will she own up to her feelings or leave Hotch behind?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

*on the jet, returning from a brutal case*

Reid, Morgan & Rossi we’re sitting at one of the tables near the front of the jet while JJ & Prentiss we’re sitting at the other smaller table across from them. Stretched out on the couch you found yourself unable to sleep unlike the rest of your team, this case had been long and brutal. The unsub being a young kid in his 20’s who had been severely bullied by the football team & had taken revenge at the high school reunion killing 7 & injuring 12 more before he was killed in a shootout with the local pd. It hit you hard because you knew and understood how the young kid had felt. Moving slightly to look out the window you found yourself getting lost in thought, reminiscing on your past 5 years at the BAU. You were happy here, but you could feel yourself getting bored. You were never the type to stay in one place for very long and this had been your longest stint since you were in high school. You had been offered an amazing opportunity with NSA but it required you to uproot your life again, which you didn’t really mind anyway, but you would be relocated to Switzerland for your first 2 years. You sat up, placing your head in your hands thinking about your options. On one hand you loved everything about where you were in the moment, but on the other hand you needed to leave and you had a few reasons why, Aaron Hotchner, being one of them. For the five years you had been in the BAU you secretly hid your feelings for the Unit Chief, he was married or at least he used to be. Haley was cheating on him and he didn’t know it, or if he did he did a damn good job at not saying anything. He became withdrawn from everyone else but you. The late nights in the office became your favorite thing, finishing paperwork while creating small talk about anything and everything. It was great but you wanted more. His dark hair perfectly offset his pale skin, his muscles firm from being in the field and his beautiful eyes that made you melt. You shook your head, trying to get those R rated thoughts out of your head about your boss. You looked up from your hands seeing that everyone else was still asleep except Aaron. Of course he was awake, doing paperwork as usual. You decide to sit and keep him some quiet company while he worked. Whether it was for your sake or his you’ll never know. Walking over to the other table you tap his shoulder lightly.

“Care for some company” you ask quietly. He motions for you to sit across from him and closes the first of many files. 

“You looked lost in thought on the couch. Is everything alright?” His voice is low and soft, it’s comforting and feels like home. You pick at the skin around your nails, something you’ve been doing since middle school. One of your many horrible ways of dealing with anxiety and stress. 

“Yeah...no...I mean not really. But it’s okay. It’s just lack of sleep, this case really took everything out of me. A good night's sleep in my own bed will cure everything.” You say with a half hearted smile. You’d like to think it would solve everything but you know it won’t. He mumbles something low but you can’t quite make out what he’s saying. 

“Aaron I didn’t hear you, you have to speak up.” 

“I said yeah, I know how you feel. I could use a good night's rest too” he says opening the next file of paperwork to complete. 

You get back up walking to the couch to grab your bag, and turn back to sit across from Aaron. Pulling your phone and wireless headphones out of their tiny case you pop one into your ear, putting the case on the table. Prentiss had gotten you a hard plastic case to cover your AirPods, scolding you for not protecting the expensive set better. On the back of the case it had your favorite quote from Robert Frost & everyone's handwritten initials as a reminder that we all have something worth fighting for. You found yourself constantly rubbing your thumb over the engraving to remind yourself when things get unsteady. You shuffle through your list of songs on your phone, settling for She by Harry Styles which pretty much was always on a loop in your head. Aaron tapped your arm trying to get your attention. 

“Hmm? What’s the matter” 

“Nothing..uh I was just wondering if I could listen with you? If not it’s okay.” 

You hand over your other bud pausing the song until he hears the sound, signaling it’s connected. He gives you a small smile and you hit play on your phone, resuming the dulcet tones of Harry Styles to come through both earbuds. You find yourself absentmindedly watching Hotch’s hands as he writes, recalling from memory the days events & making notes in each of the margins. What it would be like to have his hands wandering your body, touching everywhere and anywhere he pleases. There’s probably nothing you wouldn’t let that man do to you & You smirk to yourself blowing air from your mouth upwards to try and calm the flush you feel on your face. You feel Aaron’s gaze piercing your face & you know he can see how flushed your face is, your cheeks probably Scarlett by now. You stand quickly, walking to the back of the jet to get a bottle of water downing half the bottle before you hear the song change in your ear. Your eyes widen realizing you didn’t put song shuffle on, hearing the first few notes of Freak by Doja Cat, you almost inhale your water realizing the last playlist you had on was your one you had when you were trying to get in the mood


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron’s POV

Y/n had given you her other earbud and you stuck it in your ear fumbling to make it comfortable. You give her a small smile letting her know it connected & she hits play on her phone returning her gaze to the window and you return to paperwork. Every so often looking up and stealing a glance or two from her beautiful green eyes that complimented her dark hair and pale skin. You remembered during the interview 5 years ago, her hair had been down her back in two Dutch braids and she had a cream colored sweater with a black skirt that made her eyes pop even more emerald than normal. A few weeks later she had come in having buzzed her hair short on the sides and a little longer on top. You remember thinking how beautiful she looked that day and that you scolded yourself for thinking these things about a colleague. The sound of leather moving pulled you from your thoughts, seeing y/n standing, making her way to the small kitchenette in the back of the jet. Returning your focus to the case files in front of you, the song in your ear fades and the next one starts when you hear coughing from behind you. Whipping your head around, you see y/n’s face flush and eyes wide. She hurries back to the table swiping her phone open and changing the song quickly all while muttering apologies about how Inappropriate that song was. A soft chuckle escaped you shaking your head and returning to the files. 

Y/n POV:

Pilot:  
*Guys we’ll be landing in about 30 minutes, so just make sure everything is situated and put away* 

The cabin lights dimly light the interior of the jet & the team slowly rises from their somewhat peaceful slumber. Aaron handing you back your earbud closing the files in front of him. He gets up looking for his briefcase, walking towards the front of the jet where the team bags are kept. You pop the other bud back in the case tossing it to the bottomless pit of your backpack. 

“Y/n any plans for the weekend?” Prentiss asks from the row in front of you. 

“Probably not, providing we don’t have a case I might go home to visit my sister. She’s been asking for me a lot apparently.”  
You reply with a sad smile. Your younger sister Adri held a special place in your heart, being an only child for 16 years made you bitter but when she was born it was like you were a different person. Happier, more loving & more passionate. You tried to keep her out of the BAU talk because she was so young but the team knew she was your lifeline and talking about her made you soften up. She lived up in New Jersey with your father and stepmom. They were nice but it came with a lot of issues. You rarely got to see them but when you did it was heavenly to be around you baby sister. 

“How is she doing? She’s what 6 now ?” JJ questioned turning her head to face you. 

“Yeah, she’s starting first grade already, can you believe it?! I remember when she was born. She was so tiny and I was so scared I was going to break her.” 

The jets landing gear came out signaling the approach to the airport & everyone got settled in their seats, Hotch returning to sit across from you. Your screen lit up with a message from Penelope in the BAU group chat. It was set up so that we could talk freely about whatever without the bureau monitoring anything and it didn’t have “mom and dad” aka Hotch and Rossi in it. We were free to talk shit without getting scolded. 

BAU BADDIES✨

PGarcia: Hey my crime fighters! When you land let’s meet at the bar on 5th and start this weekend right! 

EPrentiss: sounds like a plan PG providing Hotch doesn’t make us stay to do paperwork and tells us it can wait till Monday. 

DMorgan: I’m always down babygirl, you don’t have to ask me twice. 

JJareau: I can’t. Will is going to visit family and I’m gonna be home with the boys. 

SReid: No thanks guys. I’m gonna pass. Thanks anyway though. 

The jet lands and the cabin lights get brighter allowing us to see where our go bags and backpacks are. 

“Y/n did you get Garcia’s text? You should come tonight and then you can leave tomorrow for Jersey.” Morgan says grabbing his bag from under the table and handing Spencer his bag from the bins above the seats. 

“Idk Morgan, it’s already late & by the time we get back to the office and get paperwork done it’s gonna be almost midnight. And it’s a 4 hour drive back home one way. I’ll think about it okay ?” You say hoping he’ll leave it alone. It’s not that you didn’t wanna go with them, you knew that Aaron wasn’t going to be there and you also didn’t want to be hungover on the drive home tomorrow. There’s nothing worse than trying to drive on I-95 north with a hangover and traffic. You grab your backpack from your feet and walk to the front grabbing your duffel bag from your original seat you had taken upon boarding the jet in Seattle. Hopping down the steps to the jet you see the two SUVs parked at the hangar, deciding that you would just toss your bag in the second one and get in the passenger seat. Your phone lit up again with another message from Penelope except it wasn’t the group message, swiping your phone open you click on the message. 

PGarcia: Are you still coming out with us tonight ? 

(Your first initial/ last name): idk Pen. I’ll think about it. 

PGarcia: okay well apparently Morgan asked bossman & Rossi to come and they both said yes. It would be a shame if you didn’t come with ! 

You closed your messages app not wanting to answer right away, your mind clouded with thoughts about Aaron. None of which were appropriate. You felt your face flush again and you look up to see Aaron in the seat next to you starting up the SUV. Looking in the backseat it’s just you two and you feel yourself getting redder and redder in the face. Burying your face in your hands, you reach back and pull your hair out of it’s tight ponytail shaking your head to let it breathe. 

“Aaron....I need to talk to you.” You say so quickly you’re not even sure if he heard you. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“No...not really, but I also know that it never will be okay.” You reply, choking back tears looking out the window as the trees fade to buildings as you get closer to HQ. There’s no way you’d be able to work alongside Hotch without thinking of him inappropriately. You could barely focus on getting the words in your head to formulate a coherent sentence around him, how are you supposed to continue working alongside him while your feelings for him grew stronger. 

“Y/n, what’s this about? Talk to me” you look at him with tears in your eyes & an ache in your heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron’s POV:

“Y/n, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. Is everything okay” you ask, growing more concerned with each passing minute. You had a feeling that whatever y/n was about to say was going to hurt you, her & the team. You had been able to pick up that something was bothering her but you couldn’t figure out what. You had even gone as far as asking Emily and JJ if they knew what was going on, but they had each replied with a shrug and an uncertain answer. You could tell they were holding back but didn’t want to push it. Y/n would surely come to you if she needed help right?

You tap your fingers lightly on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change when you hear a small sob escape from the young woman next to you. Looking over quickly, her eyes were red & cheeks were puffy. She had been crying silently and the sight of the woman you secretly had feelings for, crying and upset broke your heart. Leaning over and grabbing her hand, you hold it tracing small circles on her hand hoping it’ll calm her down. 

“Aaron..can we talk at the office” she mumbles quietly. You nod your head driving to the office instead of dropping her home like you planned. Pulling into the space, you put the car in park and remove the key from the ignition. She lets out a shaky breath and pulls her hand back, getting out of the car grabbing her bag from the back seat. Shutting the door with a little more force than normal you follow her into the elevator hitting the button for the 6th floor. Looking over, y/n stands looking down the ground playing with her hands again like she was on the plane. You think to yourself   
Whatever is going on must be stressing her out and must be important. 

The elevator dings, pulling you from your thoughts, motioning for her to head out the door into the BAU. You head up the few steps and unlock your office, flicking the light on & tossing your go bag on the floor next to the dark mahogany desk. She sits down on the edge of the chair, releasing another shaky breath she begins to speak. 

Y/n POV:

“Aaron, I’m leaving the BAU effective in two weeks. I’m going to request that my vacation time be used for the last two weeks. Don’t try to talk me out of it please. I need to do this for me. I’m going to go home to my apartment and pack whatever little things I have there & go home to my family. I’ve decided to accept a position at NSA and I’ll be going to Switzerland at the end of the month and I’ll be there for 2 years.”

“Y/n....why...are you sure about this. You’re a wonderful person and an expert profiler. I’m just not sure why you’d want to leave. I thought everything was going smoothly. What changed?” Aaron responded, his face twisted into an emotion you couldn’t recognize. Was it sadness, hate, anger?

“Aaron please. It’s nothing you need to worry about. I just can’t stay anymore...” I stand up grabbing my bag.   
“You’ll have my formal one in paper on Monday & I’ll drop off my badge and gun while I’m at it.” Moving towards the door I grab the handle pulling gently. Turning back to face Aaron I feel the tears streaming down my face.   
“Please don’t tell the team yet.. I don’t want them trying to convince me to stay..”  
I turn back running out of the office, not even bothering to take the elevator. I just want to get out of the building. Digging around for my keys, I hear footsteps behind me. Reaching for my gun I turn around to see Rossi walking towards me. I release the grip on the holster & unlock the car, throwing my bags into the passenger seat. 

“You know kid.. he likes you a lot. He just doesn’t know how to tell you. And if you leave he’s never going to forgive himself for not telling you” Rossi says pulling you into a tight embrace, tears flowing down you face again you sob into his shoulder. 

“Dave..I cant tell him. I can’t. Because once I do it becomes real. And once it’s real people get hurt. And. I can’t do that again. It’s easier for me to leave & move on. I just can’t work alongside him knowing that it’ll never work and one of us is going to get hurt. I’m sorry I have to go. I need to pack.” You say, your chest aching from crying. You quickly hop into your car & drive off towards your apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into the driveway you unlock the gate and pull the car in, seeing your roommates cars in the driveway, mentally facepalming yourself because now that’s 3 more people you have to explain your immediate departure to. Grabbing your bags from the back you walk up the steps to the second floor. Thankfully the people underneath you moved out months ago otherwise there’s no way everyone's cars would fit in the driveway. Your car was a decent size but living with 3 other roommates, all of which drove bigger cars made the driveway seem smaller. Unlocking the door, the apartment seems quiet for once. Normally on a Friday night the girls are gathered around the living room table watching cheesy movies or playing cards. They were your closest friends and it was going to break everyone’s hearts to know you’re leaving again. Walking down the hallway you see one of the girls’ rooms dimly lit. Knocking twice and poking your head in Ophelia’s room, she pokes her head out from behind her laptop. 

“I just wanted to let you know I’m home.. but I won’t be for long. Can we talk?” 

“What’s going on y/n/n ? And why do you look like you’ve been crying?” Ophelia says tossing her laptop and headphones to the side. 

“....you’re leaving again aren’t you....”

You nod your head averting your eyes and looking up at the overhead light to stop yourself from crying. 

“Did you tell Aaron how you felt & why you were leaving. You can’t just leave without saying goodbye you know.” She spat, her voice laced with sadness and a hint of anger. 

“I can’t Lia, it’s just better if I go. He’ll never find out and it’s better that way. I’ll leave a letter or something but I can’t tell him in person.” I say walking out of her room and into my own. My space is very different from the other girls. Ophelia’s room is girly. With light pink accents and pictures everywhere. Denver’s room is green with one black chalkboard wall used to store her ideas no matter how crazy they might be, & Koda’s room was blue filled floor to ceiling with pictures, posters and cutouts of anything and everything. Where as my room was plain. White walls, black furniture, basic & boring. I knew moving in I wouldn’t stay very long and didn’t want to get attached to my space, by leaving it blank it felt like I could leave at any time.

I threw my bags on the floor pulling open my dresser and closet. There’s not much in here, leaving most of my clothes in Jersey I bought dress outfits for work and rotated them out. I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks pulling the small amount of clothes I own out & folding them small enough to fit into my duffle bag. 

“Y/n/n you can’t just leave again..please..at least try to work it out. If not for him then do it for us. You know that Denvi & Koda wouldn’t want you to uproot again. You’ve moved how many times in your life, isn’t it time to stop running?” Ophelia asked with tears streaming down her face. 

“Lia, I can’t. I’m so sorry. But if I stay I’m getting hurt too. I-I just can’t be vulnerable anymore.” You cry out sobs wracking your body. 

3 knocks at your door interrupt your sob fest and you look up seeing Denver & Koda standing in the doorway looking at the clothes thrown on the bed & your half packed duffle bag and pack. 

Great. Just great. Now I’m really gonna be a mess with these two up now.  
You think to yourself wiping the tears from your face. 

“Are you going somewhere..” Koda asks with a yawn

“Y/n is leaving. Again. She won’t tell Aaron how she feels and is running again.” Ophelia spat in anger. 

You turn back, finishing your first pile of clothes to be folded. Walking to your dresser you pull out the top drawers and work your way down, pulling whatever clothing out and throwing it into the overflowing bag. Moving to your desk you unplug your MacBook and it’s charger, stuffing it into your backpack along with your noise cancelling headphones needed for when the girls had their movie nights. 

“You can’t leave. Why the hell are you running. And what the fuck is that accomplishing y/n?” Denver curses at you in anger. She had known you the longest, since 5th grade. Knowing you meant she knew why you did the things you did but it meant bothering you until you spoke out loud as to why. 

“Denvi you know why. He can’t know. He’s my boss and he’s 25 years older than me. I can’t just stay there.” 

Pushing past them you walk down the hall to the shared bathroom. Double sinks and a corner tub, you were definitely doing to miss this. Pulling out your razor, shampoo and other toiletries you walk to the kitchen grabbing a plastic bag to stuff them into so they won’t leak everywhere. 

“Ophi talk some sense into her. She can’t leave.” You hear Koda saying to Ophelia as if you weren’t in the house with them. 

“Guys, you know I can hear you right” I say walking back to my room pushing past them once again.

Denver opens her mouth to say something but a knock at the front door stops her. All 4 of us looked at the clock on the side table knowing that it’s 1:15 in the morning and none of us were expecting company. Giving each other that look of confusion, Koda walks to the door drawing the short straw. I continue putting the last of my things in my bags arguing with Denver & Ophelia about me leaving. Picking up my bags slinging one over my shoulder and carrying the other one I start to walk backwards while talking to them following me out into the main area. Turning around to walk to the door I stop in my tracks dropping my bag off my shoulder. 

“Aaron Hotchner..what the fuck are you doing in my house?” You state in shock and anger   
“ I told you not to try and talk me out of this. And as you can tell the girls have been trying to as well for the past two hours and it’s not working. So if you’ll excuse me I need to go.” Pushing past him and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron’s POV:

I wasn’t sure if I should show up here. But after Dave told me that she felt the same way that I felt I knew I needed to try everything in my power to keep her here. Getting out of the car, y/n’s roommate Denver had told me the code for the gate and the front door to the building so I could come up before she left telling me to hurry because she was already packing her stuff up. I can hear the faint sounds of girls talking as I walk to the door. Raising my hand to knock I hear yelling and then nothing, and then footsteps. The door swings open and it’s not y/n but one of her roommates I’m guessing. 

“Um, are you Aaron?” The young woman asks quietly. I nod and she lets me in and points up into what looks like the living room. I hear footsteps and people talking and when I look up I lock eyes with y/n. Her face is puffy and eyes are swollen from crying. I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off. 

“Aaron Hotchner..what the fuck are you doing in my house? I told you not to try and talk me out of this. And as you can tell the girls have been trying to as well for the past two hours and it’s not working. So if you’ll excuse me I need to go.” Pushing past me and out the door. 

I look at the girls and they all look at me with the same sad and hurt expression. I turn on my heels jogging after her to catch up to her car. 

“Y/n! Please talk to me! What’s the real reason for you leaving. And don’t say it’s this new job. Please. Let me in.” You say, feeling that familiar lump in your throat as you beg her to open up to you. She’s tossing her bags into the trunk closing it with a loud thud that would wake the neighbors if she had any. She pushes past you again walking back to the house.

“Aaron. I told you. I can’t do this anymore. Now please just go. I can’t say goodbye to you here. Just go.” She says facing away from you no doubt with tears in her eyes again. You watch her walk back up the steps to the small deck and give each of the girls heartfelt hugs, no doubt promising them to call them soon. She whispers something in the one girls ear and locks pinky’s with her. 

I wonder what promise they just made

She walks up to you tears streaming down her face giving you one last look before handing you her badge and gun. 

“Aaron. I’m sorry it has to be this way. Good luck to you.” She sniffles giving you a peck on the cheek and running to her car before driving off. 

Y/n POV:

You walk back to the girls one more time giving them each a hug. You promise to call when you get home even if it will be 5 am by the time you get there. Leaning into Denver’s embrace you bring your lips to her ear whispering softly. 

“Please give Aaron the letter in 2 weeks when I leave the country. Nothing less than two weeks, you have to promise me.”

Locking pinkies with Denver you smile and walk to Aaron once more. 

“Aaron. I’m sorry it has to be this way. Good luck to you.” Reaching up to him you decide a peck on the cheek wouldn’t kill anyone and you run off before he has a chance to grab your arm. Getting into your car you shift into reverse driving down the driveway and out to the street making the long journey back home.


	6. Chapter 6

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS*  
Aaron POV

It’s been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since y/n left and she’s not coming back. I can’t focus on anything long enough to get work done and the team is the same way. Spencer and Penelope taking it the hardest because they’re so vulnerable. A knock at my door pulls me out of my sorrows momentarily.

“Uh-ahem-come in” I say trying to clear my throat so that it doesn’t sound like I’ve been fighting back tears.   
A young lady comes in and introduces herself. Her name is Denver Terrace, I recognize her from y/n’s house that night. She must be one of the roommates. 

“I’m sorry to come unannounced sir..but that night you came to stop y/n.. she made me promise something.” Her voice was shaking as she spoke. I motioned first her to sit down & I get up closing the blinds ignoring the stares of the team trying to profile Denver and why she’s here. She reaches into her small leather bag and pulls out an envelope and hands it to me. 

“She made me promise that in exactly two weeks time I was to deliver this envelope to you. I’m sure you know the real reason behind her leaving now don’t you?” I shake my head flipping the envelope over. It’s addressed to me in y/n’s handwriting. I tear open the envelope, pulling out the note inside. 

Aaron,  
If you’re reading this, that means that I made my decision to go to the NSA and work for them. I’m truly sorry for leaving the BAU, these past 5 years were the best of my life. I’m sure by this point you’ve met Koda Waverly, Denver Terrace & Ophelia Payton. Until I came to the BAU they were all I had. I found home with you and the team. But it wasn’t enough to keep me here. The reason I left the BAU to join the Goon squad at NSA and get shipped overseas is because of you Aaron James Hotchner. I am hopelessly in love with you. Everyday and every night I am in love with you. And it was wrong for me to be in love with you because you are my boss and you’re 25 years older than me. I’m just me, nothing special. A girl who came from nothing and put herself through school with 3 jobs. You’re THE Aaron Hotchner, you hunt serial killers by day and play dad by night, you’re one of the very few people that I trust with my life. I’m so sorry it had to be this way. I’ll be back home from Switzerland in 2 years time. If by some chance you love me too. Call me because you won’t be my boss anymore. I’m sure that I’ll still be in love with you in 2 years time Aaron..

P.s. please keep tabs on Koda, Ophelia & Denver. They have a tendency to get into trouble. 

Forever loved  
Y/N Y/L/N xx

I felt the tears pricking my eyes reading the last line over and over.   
“She was in love with me?” I look at Denver with sad eyes, not able to say anything else. 

“Madly in love sir.. she talked about you all the time. That’s how we knew who you were when you came to the door. What are you going to do about it?” She questioned looking around the room at the bookshelves. 

“Do you know what time her plane leaves?” I ask with urgency wiping away tears. 

“I don’t. I’m so sorry. She didn’t tell us she was going to Switzerland until last night.”

“Come with me. I have an idea.”

Running out the door and out of the BAU, holding Denver’s arm behind me, we run down the hall to Penelope’s “bat cave” as she calls it. Swiping my card and pushing the door open I lightly shove Denver inside kicking the door shut behind me. 

“Garcia”

“Yes sir”

“I need you to find EVERY flight leaving to Switzerland TONIGHT from EWR, JFK & LGA. Make it fast.”

“Fast is the only speed I have sir! Is this about y/n?”

“Yes...we cannot let her get on that plane tonight Garcia.”

“Okay I have 2 flights leaving for Switzerland in the next 6 hours. One from Newark NJ & one from JFK NY. Which do you think she’d leave from?”

I turn looking at Denver hoping she’ll have the answer to the question. 

“Most likely she’ll fly out of Newark. Her father lives near the shore and she could easily get on the train. It takes you right to Newark airport in about an hour and 30 minutes. There would be a record if she bought train tickets right?” Denver states matter of factly. 

Moments later the door opens and I turn my head to see who it is. 

“Hotch, what’s going on man?” Morgan asks 

“It’s y/n. The real reason she left the team is because she was scared to admit to herself and to me that we had feelings for each other. She decided that taking a job that would put her overseas would make it easier for her to deal with this pain rather than face her emotions. She’s leaving for Switzerland today and we CANNOT let her get on that plane. She doesn’t know that I feel the same way about her that she does for me.” I say trying not to show emotion. I’m known for being emotionless but it’s really just to protect myself and my team. Because if I’m not strong, who will be ?

“Sir ! I found her. She has a 5:15pm flight leaving EWR to Switzerland and her train leaves at 1:22pm from a town called Asbury Park!” 

“Denver stay here with Penelope. We’re bringing her home I promise!” I say running out the door with the team. 

Short Denver POV:

“Denver stay here with Penelope. We’re bringing her home I promise!” Aaron says as he runs out the door with the rest of the team. 

“I know you will Aaron...I know you will.” I say as Penelope hugs me, tears streaming down my face clutching her tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N POV:

There wasn’t much I had left to pack at my fathers. I unpacked my summer stuff and packed up all my winter stuff. It was easier now that I had an actual suitcase rather than just my duffle bag. Looking around at the clothes I was planning to bring I realized I needed another small bag. 

“Hey Dad? Do we have another small suitcase or duffle bag I can borrow? I’m running out of space already.” I yell down the hallway into the kitchen. His house was warm. The inside was painted gray with dark floors. My room was painted the same way it’s been since we moved in. 3 walls of purple and 1 wall of pink with dark wood furniture. It felt like home but not fully. 

His heavy footfalls echo around the house and I can hear him digging for another bag. I pull some stuff out of the suitcase knowing it’s overweight and I don’t feel like getting charged extra for it. 

“Here. I hope this will work. I still can’t believe you’re giving up BAU for NSA Switzerland. I know how much you wanted that post at Quantico.” He said handing you a smaller suitcase that could probably fit overhead. You realized you never told him the real reasoning behind you leaving and thought now was a bad time to bring it up. 

“I just wanted to explore and do something knew. I was getting comfortable at the BAU and it was day in and day out hunting serial killers, rapists, and other criminals. NSA is going to be mostly intelligence gathering for me. It’s gonna be a change in pace too.” You point out, folding your long sleeve shirts to put away. The alarm on your phone buzzes reminding you of your train in 1 hour. 

“I’m proud of you, you know that right?” 

“I know dad. I’m doing this for me.”

He walks over with open arms, wrapping me into a tight embrace, letting go to let me finish packing. After a few minutes I lug both suitcases, my duffle bag and my backpack down the hall and out to the car. They’re driving me to the airport instead because I have too many bags and it would suck trying to get them all on a train. I pull my phone out cancelling my seat on the train, swiping to my airline stub and opening the website for early check in. Typing out all my information I submit my check in so that when I get there all I have to do is check my bags and go through security and get on the plane. Easy enough right ?


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron POV:

In the car it’s me, Morgan & Emily doing about 90 miles an hour, lights and sirens up to Newark NJ. Even on a good day it’s still a 3 hour drive. The phone rings over the radio and I hit the button on the SUV’s steering wheel. 

“Yes Garcia”

“Sir she’s just cancelled her train ticket...”

“Babygirl what do you mean cancelled her ticket ?”

“I mean she had a seat reserved and she requested a refund. That’s a good thing right? That means she’s coming back?”

“PG is y/n’s roommate still there ?” Emily asks from the backseat. 

“What are you thinking Emily” I ask glancing in my rear mirror. 

“I’m just thinking if she has a lot of bags that could be the reason behind her cancelling her train ticket. What if her father and stepmom are driving her to the airport instead?”

“Garcia ask Denver if he would do something like that for her”

“Aaron I think he would sir. If she packed enough for 2 years she might have used some of his suitcases. She did that when we went on vacation to California. She borrowed his suitcases and we had to cancel the ticket to the airport because our bags were too big for the train and for us to wheel around ourselves.” Denver spoke softly, voice wavering as if she was trying to stop crying. 

“Thanks guys! We’re gonna get her home.” I say cutting off the call and putting my foot down on the gas a little more. 

“Hotch..what are you gonna say to her when you see her? I mean she went as far as quitting and getting an overseas job to avoid you. What makes you so sure she won’t get on the plane anyway?” Morgan asks holding onto the handle of the door. 

“I’m just going to be honest with her. No more hiding. No more secrets. I’m in love with her and I want to be with her.”


	9. Chapter 9

Y/n POV:

After an hour in the car my father and my stepmom get out of their seats stretching their legs before I get out. I take several deep breaths trying to calm down and simultaneously trying to convince myself this was the right idea. I lean over to Adri giving her a tight hug and promising to call as soon as I get there. I get out of the car walking around to the trunk. Pulling out my bags I look around. I would’ve thought Aaron would’ve tried to stop me if Denver had given him the letter I wrote. I guess he doesn’t feel the same way and that’s just further proof that I need to leave. 

“Are you sure-“

“Yes dad. I’m sure. This is for me. Remember? It’s exciting for me. And it’s only 2 years and then I’m back for good until I decide to do something else with my life” I say smiling into the sunlight. 

I hug him and my stepmom tightly, promising the same, to call when I land no matter what time it is. I push the cart that had my bags on them through the glass doors and into the terminal. It’s fairly crowded for this time of day and it makes me glad I did preflight check in. I walk over to the counter explaining that I did pre check and I just needed to check my bags in. 

“Okay y/f/n y/l/n I have your flight here saying Newark NJ - Zurich Switzerland is that correct?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Okay perfect & it’s just the two bags right. Your other two are carry on?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Okay awesome. You’re all set. Here’s your boarding pass. Enjoy your trip!”

You give her a smile and a simple wave walking away from the counter towards the TSA line groaning about how long it was and how few people they had working. Looking down at your watch you had over 2 hours before boarding but you wished it would go by faster. The sooner you left the better you would be. You move forward with the line getting halfway through the waiting line before a voice pulls you out of your daydreams. 

“Y/N!!”

“Y/N! Over here!!”

Looking around you see someone you did not expect to see in the airport, and now it just made you trying to leave 10x harder.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron POV:

Full lights and sirens, pushing the SUV to its limits you’re doing about 100 mph trying to get to the airport in time. Looking over at the clock you see it’s 3:45. 

“Morgan! How’re we doing on time!” You yell over the sirens. 

“20 more minutes till we get there! Her flight boards at 4:45 so we have about an hour before she gets on that plane. You just better hope she isn’t already through security.” He says equally as loud. 

We pull up to the airport telling Morgan to wait with the SUV so it doesn’t get towed, Prentiss and I run into the airport flashing our badges at security so they’ll let you in. Emily walks up one side and you up the other looking to see if either of you can find her. I hear Emily yelling her name and I jog over to where she is. Following her gaze I see her in line. She cut her hair again but it’s definitely y/n. You can’t miss those green eyes anywhere. 

“Y/N!!”

“Y/N! Over here!!” You both yell trying to get her attention. She looks up and immediately her demeanor changes from anxious to angry to sadness. Almost as if she’s going through the stages of grief right before our eyes. We flash our badges again and they let us stand with her in line. 

“What are you doing here? I told you several times to stop trying to change my-“  
I cut her off pulling her close and leaning into her kissing her lips. They’re soft and taste like coconut lip balm. I feel the sparks like they talk about in movies and everything is tingling. It’s like we are the only people in the room. 

“Y/n I know how you feel about me and I couldn’t let you leave without knowing I feel the same way. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was scared and stupid..please don’t leave. Please. I’ll do anything to make it up to you but please don’t leave.” I say begging, I can feel the tears pricking in the corners of my eyes and I let them fall instead of fighting them. 

“Aaron... I love you. I have for 5 years. There was no way I was going to be able to continue working with you with the way I was feeling.” She says, her breath getting caught in her throat. 

“Please. Come home with us. To Virginia. To your family. Please. With me.” At this point I’m fully aware that I’m crying in the middle of an airport. Mr big bad fbi is a baby in the middle of the TSA line. I look at her through tears and she smiles. 

“Okay...let’s go home.”

I smile back, pulling her in for another kiss smiling into her lips. She lifts her hands to my cheeks thumbing away the tears laughing at my emotional state. 

“Only one problem. I checked two bags already. How am I going to get those back?” She asks reaching for my hand as we get out of line. Emily goes to speak before I get a chance to. 

“I kinda already had Garcia cancel your ticket so they’re bringing your bags back to the check in.” 

“Of course. But how did you know I would be leaving with you guys?”

“ I didn’t actually. I was hoping for the best. I was hoping that by telling you how I felt you would reconsider coming home.” I state looking at her in admiration. 

“Mmhm. Well then let’s get my bags and drive back to Virginia then.” She says pulling me in for one more kiss before we leave the airport. 

Grabbing her bags we make our way back outside to the SUV with Morgan anxiously awaiting. He looks over at us in shock first and then happiness when he sees y/n walking with us. Especially walking hand in hand. I’m sure the teasing is never going to end.


	11. Chapter 11

Y/N POV:

“So princess, bossman won you back huh?” Derek asked with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“ I guess he did” I say sliding into the back seat. 

“Are you going to come back to the BAU y/n? Because let’s face it. The team REALLY misses you.” Emily asks hopeful that I’d say yes. 

“Idk em. There’s a lot to work out right now. Let’s start with me coming back home to Virginia first. And we’ll go from there.” I say closing my eyes and getting comfortable. I’ve done this drive too many times. I know how long it can get. “Can someone call my dad and let him know what’s going on. Cause I need my car shipped back to Virginia.”

“Don’t worry princess. It’s been handled.” Derek replies. 

4 hours later we pull up to the BAU getting out I look around. I didn’t expect myself to be coming back to this place so soon. I walk with Derek Emily and Aaron over to the elevator, pushing the button for the 6th floor. When the doors open the team is standing there, plus Denver, Ophelia & Koda. Pulling them into a group hug, the team surrounds us and joins in on the hug and me breaking down in tears in the center. I walk over to Aaron, pulling him into a hug and pulling his head down to me I close the gap between us deepening the kiss tongues fighting for dominance. We both pull away with smiles on our faces. I look over at Rossi and I open my mouth to speak to the group. I realized that this is where I truly belong. This is my family. And family is supposed to stick together.

“We’re going to do this together. Just. Like. A family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it everyone! Thank you so much for reading the first story ive ever written that wasn’t for a school project. I’m probably going to be posting the first couple chapters of another book I’m currently working on that’s going to be much longer than this one. Please leave comments for how i can improve my writing and kudos to let me know you liked it! Stay safe and healthy everyone xx


End file.
